


Playing Around

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I don't know why I am doing this anymore., I'm dangerous when I'm random..., Naah.. who cares..., Why did I just write this?, ooc, so someone told me this was violent in some ways?, total random shit, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's curious to know what happened to Erwin and wants to know what kind of injury he acquired in the process of taking Eren Yeager back within the walls...</p><p>Spoiler Alert for Chapters 49 and so on...<br/>Don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This will be stated in Levi's Point of View.  
> And I hope that my randomness won't turn you guys off... ._.

 

It’s been a while since Erwin has returned. Well, I wonder how he’s been? I heard he suffered a grave injury. No one wanted to tell me what it was so, I guess I had to visit him to find out what it is. Of course, Pastor Nick was trailing behind me. It’s nice that he’s obeying me, but still, that does not make us allies as of the moment.

“Hey!! Levi!!!” Hanji called me. What does she want? I guess she intends to ask me to capture her another fucking titan that would likely lead a lot of people to their deaths? I ignored her.

“Levi!!!” Hanji continued and cupped my shoulder. “Levi, I’ll take the pastor with me for a while. I’ll lead him to his new residence.” Good grief. Anyway, I let her do what she needed to do and I simply walked ahead towards where they told me to see Erwin.

I walked and walked, until I sighted two Garrison Soldiers laughing and giggling like bitches. And mind you they were MEN. I try to perceive what they were talking about… and I kind of heard a statement about Erwin, unable to shave because he needs his right arm. What does that mean?

“Oi!” I called out to them. It was kind of irritating because they look like gays giggling about Erwin. Are they fucking fan boys? “What the fuck are you idiots laughing about?”

“Oh!!! Levi-Heichou!!!” one of them immediately salutes him. “We apologize for laughing in the middle of work, Sir!!” the other douche beside him stated.

“I don’t really care. Why were you guys talking about Erwin? It seems that you are laughing about him too. What? Are you guys gay for Erwin?” Well, it’s true… they were giggling like females… and they were patting each other at the back with sassy movements of hands and arms.

“N—no heichou… please… don’t think the other way around… it’s just…”

“What? Are you in love with him?” I don’t wanna hear their statement so I simply walked passed them. “I wonder how people became GAY for Erwin…” I said a bit loudly.

“Heichou!! It’s not about that! Believe us!!! It’s not like that!!!” They both said in unison as I continued to walk, ignoring their sentiments and excuses.

I walked, and walked and walked until I reached the building they told me to get into. As I went in front of the door, I saw Commander Pixis and Nile… waiting for me. The look on Pixis’ face was pretty normal, as for Nile, it was unusual that he’d look pretty normal, smirking like a bitch.

“What’s the look on your face Nile? Did you get your shit out of your ass successfully?” I asked, with my usual tag line about shitting, since it looks like it.

“Nothing Levi… just go towards Erwin. The room over there is where he is.”

“Mind telling me what happened to Erwin? I heard he fainted as you guys are already on top of the wall…”

“You’ll find out soon Lance Corporal.” Pixis said playfully. Playfully I tell you. What are they fucking up to? Did they have a nice drink with Erwin? No shit about that. Maybe they are drunk, but there’s no scent of alcohol…

“Fine then. I’ll be going there now.” I said, not wanting to get involved with these two now weird commanders of the legions. Now, moving on to Erwin. As Instructed, I opened the door, and saw him staring out of the window. His left side visible within my sight, and the right side isn’t. Obviously, he’s in side view.

“Levi… I’ve been waiting for you.” He said.

“What the fuck happened to you? It looks like you’re not injured at all.” Of course, he was standing upright. He looks like he was so fucking well.

“Come here.” He commanded. “I’ll tell you. Just come here.”

“Why don’t you come here instead?” I demanded.

“Levi, it’s an order.” He said, letting out a playful smirk. What the fuck?

“Erwin, are you drinking with Pixis and Nile?” I asked. Well, THEY WERE ACTING WEIRD. SO FUCKING WEIRD.

“Nope. I just happened to talk to them. Just the usual friendly conversation. Now come. I’ll tell you what happened to me.”

“Fine.” As commanded, I went near Erwin. I was already a few inches apart, then Erwin grabbed my shoulder with his left hand.

“Want to see what happened to me?” Erwin asked, with enlarged eyes.

“The fuck Erwin… stop playing games with me and…” Before I would finish my statement however, he turned front and then lifted of what it seems to be a portion of his RIGHT arm towards me and flailed it on my face. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! ERWIN YOU ASSHOLE!!”

“LEVI~ SEE?! I LOST MY RIGHT ARM!! LOOK AT IT LEVI!! LOOK AT IT!!” He demanded as the lump of flesh was flailing up and down. It was fucking disgusting. FUCKING DISGUSTING. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT.

“ERWIN! HOLY SHIT!!! FUCK!!! YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE!!! YOU DISGUSTING DOUCHE!!!” I cursed, yet he continued to do the action repeatedly, waving the part of his arm as it nears my face. Also, he wore a derped-deranged look. It seems he was having so much fucking fun with this shit. FUCK NO. I ain’t letting that happen. I turned to the side to look for something to smash his head with, and boom. I saw a flower vase. But still, he pushed me down the floor to the point that I was underneath him, still flailing his arm. Fuck my height for my face was exactly adjacent to his fucking flailing arm… fuck my lack of height for making me weak against this shithead commander.

Since he was already pissing me off, I kicked his cock, to the point that he flinched and then rolled over to the sides, shrieking in agony. “LEVI?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I ONLY WANTED TO SHOW YOU MY INJURY SINCE YOU WANTED TO KNOW!!!” He yelled.

“But not that way you fucking ass!!!” I answered back. Of course, who the hell would want to be flabbergasted by an injury, especially flailing it in front of your fucking face. Erwin continued to rant, and so, last resort of the problem…

Flower Vase.

I took it and smashed it on his head. It broke, and it left him unconscious on the floor. I simply stared at him, and looked at his face. He wore his usual stern expression when I saw it. How the heck did that fucking happen? I then heard the door creak behind me, and I turned to see who opened it, and it was Hanji. She had a pretty surprised poker face expression, jaw dropped too. It’s clear that she must be wondering what happened here.

“Levi…” I cut her off before she could say anything, or rather, ask what happened.

“Erwin stood up and as he attempted to do so, he slipped head first, causing the flower vase to fall down the floor and break. Don’t ask any more questions.” I say, since I don’t want her to know that I smashed the fucking vase on his head because he flailed his fucking capacitated arm at me. “Now help me get him to bed shitty glasses.” I snarled at her.

“Okay…” she said.

Then, after that incident, surely, I knew that Nile and Pixis had something to do with this kind of shit Erwin was doing. What kind of fucking thoughts ran in their heads?


End file.
